Jaime Lannister: el león del invierno
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Rhaegar jamás hubiera raptado a Lyanna Stark? ¿que hubiera pasado si Lyanna Stark se hubiera enamorado de Jaime Lannister? Esto es una historia alterna de lo que paso en el torneo de Harrenhal, si todo hubiera sido diferente. (Personajes de tanto la serie como los libros)
1. Chapter 1

Personajes principales

*Alexander Ludwing como Jaime Lannister Joven

* Aisling Franciosi como Lyanna Stark

*Elle Faning como Cersei Lannister joven

* Robert Aramayo como Eddard "Ned" Stark joven

*Adelaide Kane como Ashara Dayne

* Jared Paralecki como Robert Baratheon joven

* Clive James Standen como Brandon Stark

* Elijah Wood como Benjen Stark

* Alexander Dreymon como Arthur Dayne

* Wilf Scolding como Rhaegar Targaryen

* Rupert Grint como Jon Connington

.

.

.

El torneo de Harrenhal, era un evento que nadie se quería perder por lo que todas las casas importantes estaban ahí: Lannister, Stark, Baratheon, Martell, Tyrell, entre otros. Pero los más importantes eran la familia real: el rey Aerys, llamado por todos como el rey loco quien venía con toda la guardia real; la reina Rhaella, la que estaba acompañada por sus damas debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo; la amada esposa del príncipe de Roca Dragón, Elia Martell, la cual amaba y logro conquistarlo con su encanto; los hijos de ambos Rhaenys y Aegon los cuales eran muy pequeños para acordarse del torneo; y por supuesto el apuesto príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, que naturalmente traía su arpa de cuerdas plateadas y parecía muy pensativo.

El príncipe Rhaegar era un hombre muy apuesto con ese cabello plata y oro hasta los hombros, rasgos afilados y ojos como amatistas. Todas las damas de Poniente suspiraban por el entre ellas 2 damas de noble cuna: Cersei Lannister y Lyanna Stark, quien se había enamorado de él apenas verlo tan bello y melancólico a la vez.

Lyanna se quedó mirando al bello príncipe y por un momento e imagino como sería ser la princesa de Roca Dragón y ser su esposa en vez de ser la prometida de Robert Baratheon, él era guapo, pero increíblemente desagradable a los ojos de la norteña, ella no lo amaba ni mucho menos le gustaba; todo su atractivo quedaba mermado con su horrible comportamiento y personalidad.

—"Ojalá fuera libre"

Pero alguien se dio cuenta que Lyanna miraba a Rhaegar y no le gusto, esa persona era Cersei Lannister, la hermosa hija de Tywin Lannister. La hermosa chiquilla de cabellos dorados se acercó a la norteña con una dulce sonrisa falsa.

—El príncipe Rhaegar es el sueño de cualquier mujer – dijo Cersei

—Eh?

—Vi como lo mirabas, él te gusta ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me hablas

—¿Tu eres Lyanna Stark? ¿La prometida de Robert Baratheon?

—¿Cómo me conoces?

—Tu prometido no hace nada más que molestarme, intento de sobrepasarse con una de mis damas hasta que le di un bofetón

—Eres valiente

—Eso me han dicho. Te doy un consejo; cuando se casen dale un bofetón diario, así se calmará

—Lo tendré en mente

Discretamente Cersei le recordó que era prometida de Robert Baratheon y todo para que no mirara al príncipe Rhaegar. Y eso era exactamente lo que hizo la hermosa hija de la roca.

Cersei sabía que era más hermosa que Lyanna Stark y claro que mucho más hermosa que la esposa sin pecho de su príncipe plateado, ella es una mujer enfermiza y de salud muy débil, solo tenía que esperar a que Elia Martell muriera de gripe y ella se casaría con el hermoso Rhaegar Targaryen. La leona de oro camino alejandose de la norteña cuando de repente se encontró con su hermano gemelo y otra mitad. Jaime Lannister. Jaime como miembro de la guardia real traía una armadura blanca al igual que su capa.

—¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Jaime a su gemela

—Nada, solo le dije como debía hacer las cosas

—La amenazaste – dijo Jaime como una afirmación

—No

—Sabes Cersei, haz lo que quieras sigue persiguiendo al príncipe

—¿Estas celoso Jaime?

—No me preocupa, él te rechazara como siempre

A Cersei no le gusto lo que dijo su hermano ni el tono que uso, es más la hizo enojar, por lo que le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le rompió el labio a Jaime para luego irse con sus damas muy enojada; todo esto fue visto por Lyanna Stark quien fue con Jaime Lannister.

—¿Está bien, Ser?

—Sí, gracias mi Lady – dijo Jaime retirándose

—¡Espere! – dijo Lyanna tomándolo del brazo - ¿Quién era ella y por qué lo golpeo?

—Se llama Cersei Lannister y es mi hermana gemela y me golpeo porque quiso o no le gusto lo que le dije

—¿Y qué le dijo?

—Ya lo olvidé

Lyanna comenzó a reír con las ocurrencias de ese caballero de la guardia real, era muy divertido además de guapo con ese cabello rubio oro y esos ojos verde esmeraldas; muy diferente a Robert que cambiaba de cama de mujeres como de botas. De repente y como si fuera invocado apareció Robert Baratheon y no le gustaba para nada lo que veía, que otro hombre estuviera con su prometida le molesto muchísimo.

—¡¿tú quién eres?! – exclamo Robert

—Soy Jaime Lannister, caballero de la guardia real

—¿y qué quieres con mi prometida?

—Nada, solo hablamos

—¡no quiero que hables con Lyanna!

—Creo que no te haré caso y Lady Lyanna si gano el torneo la coronare reina del amor y la belleza, no puedo coronar a mi hermana, es capaz de lanzarme la corona a la cara

Las palabras de Jaime hicieron sonreír a Lyanna y enfurecer a Robert, quien tomo del brazo a su prometida, pero ella se libró de su agarre de su prometido y se fue con sus hermanos, sin embargo, Lyanna Stark no pudo dejar de pensar en ese caballero blanco "Jaime Lannister" ella recordaría ese nombre como ella esperaba que recordara el suyo.

.

.

.

Entre todas las damas de Poniente y las que acompañaban a la princesa Elia Martell estaba una realmente bella: Con una melena morena cayéndole hasta la cintura y ojos violetas como los del príncipe Rhaegar pero más vivos que los del príncipe. En el poco tiempo en que era dama de compañía de Elia Martell ambas se habían hecho muy amigas. La dama de ojos violetas traía un velo violeta que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, pero el viento se lo arranco.

—¡No! – exclamo la dama al perder su velo favorito luego se volteo hacia la princesa – Princesa, por favor espéreme aquí

—Claro, Lady Ashara

La dama llamada Ashara persiguió su velo favorito, obsequiado por su madre, el cual era arrastrado por el viento.

El velo llego a parar junto a 2 de los hermanos Stark: Eddard apodado Ned y Benjen, los cuales hablaban sobre la decisión de que Benjen, el más joven de los Stark, había tomado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Benjen? –pregunto el joven Ned

—Sé que no nos vemos desde que fuiste mandado al Nido de Águilas, pero quiero decírtelo a ti

—Me estas asustando ¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero ser castellano ni Maestre

—¿Entonces quieres ser caballero?

—Ya no

—¿Ya no?

Benjen iba a hablar cuando a sus pies el viento trajo un velo violeta de tejido dorniense, y rápidamente vino su dueña. La hermosa Ashara. La cual tenía las bonitas mejillas rojas por correr tras su velo; cuando Ned vio a la joven dorniense de piel como la leche, se sonrojo ya que ante sus ojos tenía a la mujer más bella que hubiera visto, tanto como una diosa. La joven castaña miro su velo, el cual estaba en manos de Ned Stark, este por su parte se dio cuenta de que el velo era de la hermosa dama de ojos violetas por lo que se lo devolvió con suma torpeza y las mejillas sonrojadas lo que hizo que ella sonriera y recibiera su velo.

—Gracias, eres muy amable este velo significa mucho para mí – dijo la dama con una sonrisa

—De-de nada, mi lady

—Me gustaría saber su nombre, Ser

—Me llamo...Ned...¡digo! Me llamo Eddard Stark pero me dicen Ned

—Y yo soy Benjen Stark – interrumpió el joven Benjen

—Es un placer Eddard y Benjen, espero volver a verlos, a propósito, me llamo Ashara Dayne

—¿Dayne? ¿Es pariente de Ser Arthur Dayne? – pregunto un sorprendido Benjen

—Parece que la fama de mi hermano es muy grande

—¿es su hermano? – pregunto Benjen

—Sí, pero ahora debo irme, la princesa Elia me espera

Ashara Dayne se fue de vuelta con la princesa Elia no sin antes sonreírles a los hermanos. Ella era una Dayne y pertenecía a la misma casa que cuando niño Ned soñó pertenecer y blandir Ardor y ahora veía a la mujer más bella que sus ojos hayan visto, ni en el norte había mujeres como ella: "Ashara" hasta su nombre sonaba bonito. Por otra parte, Benjen parecía emocionado.

—¿la escuchaste? ¡es una Dayne!

—Ya escuché a Lady Ashara

—¿Qué te pasa Ned?

—Nada...¿Qué querías decirme?

Benjen no pudo responderle ya que Brandon Stark, el hermano mayor y apodado el Lobo Salvaje, apareció junto con su hermana Lyanna, la cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese caballero de la guardia real llamado Jaime. Por su parte Brandon puso las manos en los hombros de sus hermanos y sonrió.

—Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡Toda la diversión esta allá! – dijo Brandon

—Nada, solo estábamos tomando aire – dijo Ned

—Hermano, no creerás lo que paso, conocimos a una Dayne hermana de Ser Arthur Dayne

—¿hermana de Ser Arthur Dayne? Siempre he querido conocerlo, tal vez lo rete a un combate de espadas. El premio será Ardor – dijo Brandon

—No creo que te dejen quedarte con una espada ancestral – dijo Lyanna

—¡Solo era una broma! Jajajaja pero volvamos las mozas esperan

—No tienes remedio – dijo Benjen entre risas

Los hermanos Stark volvieron al castillo de Harrenhal entre risas y bromas. Mientras Lyanna Stark, la doncella lobo, rezaba por que Robert estuviera completamente borracho y desmayado para que no la moleste, pero también pensó en Jaime Lannister y por un momento imagino como seria si fueran prometidos y futuros esposos: besar sus labios, mirar sus ojos verdes, reírse con sus chistes y pasar sus manos por su melena dorada. Si estuvieran casados ella sería la señora de Roca Casterly y tal vez la engreída hermana de Jaime, la tal Cersei, se casaría con Robert, harían linda pareja.


	2. capitulo 1: El joven león

Capítulo 1: el joven león

Mañana comenzaría el torneo de Harrenhal como era debido, y con ello también comenzarían los bailes y todas esas tonterías con bardos y marionetistas, pero Jaime no quería saber nada de eso, mañana iniciaría un baile como inauguración del torneo y Cersei estaba convencida de que el príncipe Rhaegar le pediría bailar, si esperaba eso era una estúpida.

Las alucinaciones de conspiraciones del rey Aerys eran agotadoras, el denominado rey loco veía conspiraciones hasta del sol, y no se refería a la casa Martell, pero llego a escucharle decir que tenía a Dorne al tener a su princesa, Elia Martell. Ella era una mujer amable y bondadosa pero la que parecía más princesa era la dama de Dorne, la tal Ashara pero Jaime no quería seguir pensando en Aerys y sus conspiraciones imaginarias solo quería dormir y se quedó dormido apenas toco la almohada y soñó que Aerys quería quemar Desembarco del Rey y él apuñalo a Aerys por la espalda con su espada para salvarla, la sangre tibia le manchaba los pies y las manos mientras su respiración se hacía más pausada y luego notó que lo miraban, todas las casas importantes y cadetes lo miraban y veían lo que había hecho: Stark, Tully, Baratheon, Tyrell, Martell, Arryn, entre otras. También estaba mirando el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, en sus ojos se veía la decepción.

—Sin honor! Matarreyes! Sin honor! ¡Asesino! – dijeron todos los nobles

—No! No! No es verdad!...el rey se había vuelto loco! …iba a matar a muchos! – explico Jaime como una suplica

—Asesino! ¡Sin honor! – dijeron los otros caballeros de la guardia real

—No! ¡Yo salve a Desembarco del Rey! – exclamo Jaime desesperado

Jaime Lannister despertó de golpe de esa pesadilla, tenía la cara y el pecho aperlado en sudor y luego sintió una mano cálida acariciándole la mejilla, el joven león subió la mirada y vio que era Cersei vestida de sirvienta.

—Cersei… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Jaime tomando la mano de Cersei

—Vine a visitarte ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo?

—Sabes que soy caballero de la guardia real…

—Pero eso nunca te ha detenido – dijo Cersei con una sonrisa

Cersei se desato la parte superior del vestido, no traía corpiño ni ropa interior por lo que se quitó todo el vestido de sirvienta hasta quedar desnuda. Jaime se maravilló al verla y apretó uno de sus pechos y Cersei puso la mano en la entre pierna de su hermano. Y ambos esa noche hicieron el amor.

—Quiero que la mates – dijo Cersei entre gemidos

—No te escucho – dijo Jaime, solo pendiente en hacerle el amor

—Mátala

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices

—Mata a Elia Martell

Jaime había escuchado lo que su melliza había dicho, pero estaba muy excitado pero un momento mientras penetraba a Cersei no vio el rostro de su hermana y su otra mitad sino la cara de Lyanna Stark, fue tanta su sorpresa que lanzo a Cersei al otro lado de la cama ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué pensaba en esa muchacha mientras estaba con Cersei?

—¿Qué? – dijo Jaime muy alterado

—¿Me amas? ¿Harías lo que fuera por mí? – dijo Cersei aun jadeante

—¿A qué viene todo eso?

—La tía Genna me dijo que padre quiere casarme con Stannis Baratheon ¡Stannis Baratheon! Y no quiero, esa princesa dorniense sin tetas está ocupando mi lugar, pariendo los hijos que deberían ser míos

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

—Sálvame de Stannis, mata a Elia Martell para que yo sea princesa de Roca Dragón

—¡matar a la princesa!¡jure proteger a la familia real no matarla! – dijo Jaime sobresaltado

—¡Hazlo si me amas!

Jaime no dijo nada y eso enfureció a Cersei quien le dio una bofetada a su hermano por no responderle y se fue semi-desnuda a su habitación.

—"Yo también te quiero hermana" – pensó Jaime

Jaime se quedó en su habitación por un momento, no podía dormir por lo que se vistió y camino por Harrenhal, tal vez se encuentre con el fantasma de Harren el Negro y sus hijos. Lo primero que encontró fue al apuesto y gallardo Robert Baratheon teniendo sexo con 3 mujeres a la vez, no respetaba a su prometida la joven Lyanna a la cual celaba además estaba encaprichado con Cersei según lo que había observado.

—"Cerdo" – pensó Jaime antes de irse

El joven león siguió caminando por el castillo hasta que oyó la voz del príncipe Rhaegar pero también la de Ser Arthur Dayne y Jon Connington junto con otros señores que Jaime no reconoció pero si la voz de Lord Walter Whent. Todos estaban reunidos en una habitación hablando, Jaime se acercó para escuchar lo que decían, al parecer era un derrocamiento.

—Príncipe ¿está seguro? Lo que está planeando es muy peligroso – dijo Lord Whent

—El verdadero peligro es mi padre – contesto Rhaegar

—¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Connington

—Mi padre no está en sus cabales y está destruyendo el reino, si sigue así solo quedaran tirones de Poniente – contesto Rhaegar

—Príncipe, yo lo apoyare en todo – dijo Arthur Dayne - ¿Por qué la razón de este torneo?

—Buscar a los mejores para una rebelión contra mi padre – dijo el príncipe de Roca Dragón

Todos en la habitación hicieron exclamaciones de impresión y Jaime tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una palabra que hiciera que lo descubrieran. Entre todos esos hombres, todos querían demostrar su valor, Jaime no escucho la voz de Ser Barristan ¿el desconocía este complot? De seguro que si. De entre todos los conspiradores Jon Connigton tomo la palabra.

—¿Quién tiene en mente, príncipe? – pregunto el pelirrojo Connington

—Hay 2 personas prometedoras

—¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Arthur Dayne

—Brandon Stark y Robert Baratheon

—Con su permiso, príncipe – interrumpió Jon Connington – pero Robert Baratheon es indigno de ser parte de esta cruzada por los 7 Reinos. No se toma nada enserio y solo le importan la bebida y las putas

Jon Connington siguió diciendo todos los defectos de Robert Baratheon y sus pocas virtudes, esto hizo sonreír a Arthur Dayne quien sabía que a Jon Connington le desagradaba la idea de tener un señor como Robert.

Y Jaime seguía escuchando todo, y claro que no se lo iba a contar a nadie, de repente una mano se posó en el hombro del Lannister lo que lo sobresalto, pero intento no hacer ruido. La persona quien estaba ahí era Lyanna Stark quien poniendo su dedo en sus labios le dijo que no hiciera ruido. Lyanna tomo de la mano a Jaime y ambos salieron del castillo, la doncella lobo corrió y salto juguetonamente bajo las estrellas, a Jaime le pareció que era como una niña.

—¿De que hablaban esos caballeros? –pregunto Lyanna

—Solo tonterías – dijo Jaime

—¿Qué clase de tonterías?

—Una dama como usted no debería saberlo

—No me gusta ser una dama y tampoco quiero casarme con Robert

—Lo conozco, parece que le gusta mucho las damas

—Bésame

Jaime abrió sus ojos verdes de la impresión mientras Lyanna lo miraba con sus ojos grises, y Jaime se la quedó mirando. Ella era muy hermosa pero no tanto como Cersei pero en esos momentos era más hermosa que su hermana amante y la besó como la besaría a ella; Lyanna jamás había sentido la calidez de un beso y los labios del caballero blanco Jaime Lannister le parecieron dulces como la miel.

Ellos pensaron que nadie los estaba mirando, pero si los habían visto, Benjen Stark, el hermano menor de Lyanna, los había visto.

.

.

.

Para inaugurar el torneo de Harrenhal, la esposa de Lord Walter Whent, Lady Whent, organizo un baile para todas las demás damas y caballeros que habían asistido al torneo. En eso el viejo Barristan invito a bailar a la dorniense Ashara Dayne, por primera vez en su vida Ser Barristan Selmy se había enamorado por primera vez y deseo por primera vez en su vida volver a ser joven y que ella se fijara en el pero ahora solo se conformaría con bailar con ella.

Mientras Ned Stark miraba como Ashara Dayne y Jon Connington bailaban, pero también parecía que hablaban y si estaban hablando. Ashara se había dado cuenta de la fijación de Jon con el príncipe Rhaegar lo que hizo enojar a Jon cuando termino el baile Jon Connington se fue muy enojado. Ashara no bailo con nadie más.

Ned se la quedó mirando. Ella era tan hermosa con ese vestido violeta con azul que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos. Ned estar quería ir y pedirle bailar, pero era muy tímido, el jamás fue bueno hablándole a las mujeres y menos a una que le atrajera tanto como la hermana de Ser Arthur Dayne. Ese Arthur Dayne, como deseaba ser como él: fuerte, valiente y seguro de si mismo. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro volteo y vio que era Brandon, su hermano mayor, el cual tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—¿Mirando a las mozas hermano? – pregunto Brandon

—No… es lo que parece – dijo Ned ruborizado

—¿Entonces?

—Me interesa una mujer y quiero bailar con ella, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—No me atrevo a hablarle…

—Entonces déjamelo a mi

—¡Espera hermano! – exclamo tomándolo del brazo – no quiero estropearlo!

—Eso no pasara, además

—¿Además, que?

—Puedo hablar con mi futura cuñada ¿Cuál dama es?

—La del vestido violeta con azul – dijo Eddard ruborizado

—Pues iré

La dama estaba de espaldas y Brandon pudo escucharla hablar y escucho perfectamente su acento dorniense "Dorne, ¿eh? Mi hermano escogió a una mujer fogosa"

—Señorita – dijo Brandon

—Si - respondió la bella Ashara volteándose

"es muy hermosa, Ned tiene buen gusto" pensó Brandon. La dorniense sonrió a modo de saludo, ella tenía una sonrisa que podía encender las 100 chimeneas de Harrenhal y su mirada era tan hipnotizante. Brandon no podía dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Ashara Dayne

—Ah…nada mi Lady, Soy Brandon y mi hermano Ned, es un poco tímido y le gustaría bailar con usted

—¿Ned? Así que usted es un Stark de Invernalia

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Lo supuse además conocí a su hermano el otro día, puede decirle a su hermano que con gusto bailare con él – dijo Ashara Dayne con una sonrisa dulce

"Aparte de hermosa, es inteligente…tal vez es demasiado para Ned" pensó Brandon al verlos bailar con su hermano menor mientras Benjen y Lyanna sonreían y hacían pequeñas bromas sobre la nueva "novia" de su hermano Eddard pero Brandon también se había fijado en ella, él estaba muy interesado en Ashara Dayne.

Por otra parte, Jaime Lannister estaba en un rincón mirando como su hermana Cersei esperaba que el príncipe Rhaegar le pidiera bailar. La joven leona se había vestido con un vestido de seda de color verde y oro para resaltar su cabellera y sus ojos. Pero el príncipe no la miro ni la invito a bailar, ya que le prestaba más atención a sus hijos y esposa. Eso hizo enfurecer a Cersei.

—"Pobre de mi hermana" – pensó Jaime

Sin que el Lannister se diera cuenta Lyanna Stark se le acercó y le toco el hombro. Lyanna Stark traía un vestido color azul hielo y el cabello suelto. Ella era bonita con una belleza salvaje muy distinta a la de Cersei.

—Señorita Stark

—¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto Lyanna

—¿No se enojará tu prometido?

—Mi prometido prefiere beber como un marinero myriense que bailar

—Entonces no hay problema

Jaime y Lyanna comenzaron a bailar y verlos bailar provoco algunas reacciones: Cersei estaba furiosa y celosa mientras los hermanos Stark miraban incrédulos y Eddard miraba con desaprobación.

—Debo contar algo – dijo Benjen

—¿Qué es? – pregunto Brandon

—Lya no está enamorada de su prometido sino de ese Caballero blanco

—¿Que? – dijo Brandon

—¿De que estas hablando, Benjen? –pregunto Ned

—Vi a Lya y ese caballero de la guardia real besandose, yo los vi – dijo Benjen

—Hablare con ella – dijo Ned

Otro que vio el baile fue Robert Baratheon quien en un avanzado estado de ebriedad y estaba completamente molesto de volver a ver a Lyanna con Jaime.

—¡¿creí decirte que te alejes de mi prometida?! – exclamo Robert

—No estamos haciendo nada malo – dijo Jaime

—¡no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella! – exclamo Robert

—¡Aun no somos nada! Puedo hablar y bailar con quien quiera – dijo Lyanna

—¡La estas enajenando! – exclamo Robert

Robert, en su ira y borrachera, intento retar a Jaime a una batalla: Robert con su martillo y Jaime con su espada. El joven león iba a aceptar, pero fueron detenidos por Arthur Dayne, la estrella del alba.

—Ya basta – dijo Arthur Dayne

—¡Quitate maldito dorniense! – exclamo Robert

—Dije que ya basta – repitió Arthur Dayne

Robert intento quitar a Ser Arthur Dayne de su camino, pero la estrella del alba logro inmovilizar a Robert Baratheon y derribarlo de un cabezazo que lo dejo en el piso.

—Gracias – le dijo Jaime a Arthur

—El príncipe quiere verte, ahora

Jaime miro a Lyanna antes de irse y en el camino vio la hermosa cara enojada de su hermana Cersei. Jaime fue llevado a una habitación con una mesa de roble, el príncipe Rhaegar parecía serio y estaba en compañía de Jon Connington.

—Príncipe – dijo Jaime arrodillándose

—Jaime Lannister, quisiera confiarte mi tesoro más preciado y quiero que lo protejas – dijo el príncipe Rhaegar

—¿Su tesoro?

—Mi familia, mi esposa e hijos. Habrá cambios y la transición de esos cambios pueden ser perjudicial para ellos dime ¿puedo confiar en ti? – pregunto el príncipe

—Si, príncipe

Con esas palabras Jaime Lannister se convertía en el guardián de la familia real. El protector de los hijos y la esposa del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.


End file.
